T.G.I.S.
T.G.I.S. is an episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts in the forest. The Secret Saturdays are chasing a small Chupacabra. They accidentally run into Ben as Shocksquatch and mistake him for a cryptid. However, it turns out Zak knows Ben clearly and they shake hands. After the theme song, the Secret Saturdays explain to Ben about the chupacabras and that there are more. They ride the Saturdays' airship where Zak reveals to Ben about V.V. Argost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more. They are alerted that there is a chupacabra attack at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben and the Saturdays attempt to destroy the store but Mr. Baumann doesn't allows Ben to transform. But Ben transforms anyway promising that he will not wreck the store. Ben as Terraspin defeats the chupacabras and they flee. Later, it is shown that Dr. Animo is commanding the chupacabras and that he revived V.V. Argost with a new body that somewhat resembles the jersey devil. Later, while Ben, Rook and the Saturdays are in Undertown, V.V. Argost attacks. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and they fight V.V. Argost before he flees. Later, V.V. Argost tells Dr. Animo that his new body isn't enough to beat Zak Saturday. After which, Dr. Animo reveals that he has an entire army of Cryptids and that his simple mind control can't control them. So V.V. Argost uses his Anti-Kur abilities to control them. Ben, Rook and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair (which he used to revive V.V. Argost). But they are attacked by Munya. Ben transforms into Heatblast and they fight Munya, defeating him. But they are suddenly alerted of an attack at the Saturday's Airship. They go back to the surface and find V.V. Argost and his Cryptid Army attacking the Airship. Zak says they have to enter the Airship to save his parents. But his Parents suddenly arrive telling Zak that they are Ok. V.V. Argost sees this and attacks the Saturdays. Dr. Animo enters the scene as well. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army somehow and times out. V.V. Argost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the Saturdays fight Animo and the Chupacabras. Dr. Animo decides to capture Fisk to do research on him and add him to his "collection". And so does the Chupacabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. Animo's lab, but Fisk fights back, but doesn't win. Meanwhile, V.V. Argost is about to kill Zak when Ben as Bloxx sends him flying. Zak says he needs an absorption alien or device. So Ben tells him that he has an absorption alien. Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the Chupacbra and Komodo bites the control rods off of Dr. Animo's Mind Control helmet, and the chupacabras turn on him. Meanwhile, Ben as Feedback absorbs the power back from V.V. Argost, reverting him to his old self. Then, Zak Saturday asks for a picture with Ben as an Alien. Which at then Rook remarks why people always like Ben's aliens while he and all aliens in Undertown are real aliens. Ben says that Rook is still his Best Partner, after Kevin, and Gwen. Then, The Saturdays, and Ben as Four Arms take a picture of themselves. Major Events *Ben and Rook meet the Saturdays for the first time, while they knew Ben from the news. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Komodo *Fisk *Zon *Mr. Baumann Villains *Dr. Animo *V.V. Argost (reborn) *Munya *Chupacabras Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (x2) *Terraspin *Kickin Hawk *Heatblast *Bloxx (cameo) *Feedback *Four Arms (picture only) Quotes Errors Trivia *According to Matt Wayne, T.G.I.S. is a play on T.G.I.F. (Thank God It's Friday).http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p10-qa-with-matt-wayne#5245 *This episode is the second crossover in the franchise. The first was Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Crossover